This disclosure relates generally to online content distribution, and more specifically to effectively delivering content to a target household using a device-user graph.
Content providers produce content that is targeted to certain audiences within online systems. Users interact with content received from the online system. With the advent of online systems such as social networking systems, content providers have increasingly relied on the online systems to effectively deliver content to their target users. Existing solutions of content delivery to a target household are not effective. For example, the content providers produce and send the content items to the target household without knowing what electronic devices are used by the household users to access content provided by the content providers, how the electronic devices in the household are associated with the household users, and whether the household users associated with the electronic devices in the household are users of the online system that help deliver the content from the content providers. Without such knowledge of the interconnections between the household electronic devices and their associated household users, most of content items that are sent to the target household are ignored by the household users. As a result, the content providers waste resources while sending the content items to the target household.